


Blood Boils (An Awkward Look Into The Undead Life of America's Favorite President)

by TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate (killajokejosie)



Series: Abraham Lincoln, Conflicted As Hell Vampire [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Abe occasionally resorts to a teenage girl, Abraham Lincoln is a Vampire, Abraham is a tad bisexual, Angst and Humor, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Exes, F/M, Fish out of Water, Henry is manipulative, Historians, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Love will keep us together, M/M, Mackinac Island, Maybe more than a tad, Michigan, Modern Era, Museums, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Vampires with too much time on their hands, Weird Fluff, axes, liberty spikes, neon green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/TheColemanCollectionoftheInaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe was living the quiet life, enjoying his time not dealing with stupid people. That is, until Henry called upon him in the worst way in order to have him give an assist on a new project. Unfortunately for them all, living so close to historical cities often brings more Vamps then they want to deal with. Battling love, life, vampirism, and sexually driven crazy women builds on the start of something beautiful and strange. </p><p>(Set in 2012 and beyond, using characters from the movie and the book by the same name: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter)</p><p>(Also, the summary is pretty bad,)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Quite A Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I originally read the book I always wondered what Abe's life would be like. I figured that Henry would still be up his ass in one way or another, perhaps even the other way around. Still, I had a pretty good feeling that Abe would want literally nothing to do with the world and that somehow he would keep getting dragged down into it. Well, anyways, a movie came out and I wondered even more. My best friend, who doesn't hold an account on here named Lyndsay agreed with me. Together, we hatched this crazy idea that became way out of hand and way long. This is just the first in the series. I didn't totally write it, but I did try to clean it up. I hope someone else can find this historically, and maybe hysterically ridiculous and enjoyable. 
> 
> P.S: Though it is cleaner than most I am still without Beta, but it is okay because I always apologize about that)

The text simply read: _What did you do? Why am I handcuffed in the back of a giant ford? -A_

Henry only smiled when he checked his phone. He had no intentions of leaving any reply.

It was all true. Henry had had his best friend kidnapped. Three older Vampires were sent to fetch him from hiding. It had taken a while to track him down, but it was nevertheless done. The three Vampires snuck in and subdued the tall undead man, put him in restraints, and tossed him into the back seat of a truck.

Abe had a cellphone at this point in time. With the little movement he was allowed by the cuffs he had reached into his pocket and composed the text. Instantly he knew who had done such a thing. He always knew.

There was one thing Abe didn't understand about Henry's plan. He didn't understand the actual reasoning behind all of it. Seeing as to Henry refused to answer he was just going to have to wait and find out.

"Hey!" He shouted at his captors. "Can I at least have my sunglasses?"

The Vampires gladly obliged and handed his very stylish aviator shades to him. He struggled to put them on with his handcuffed hands, but through some miracle he did accomplish the feat.

He decided to take the time to look out the tinted windows. The scenery was actually quite calming. Plenty of trees and and houses and such. It still couldn't ease the thoughts in his brain that were running at a one hundred miles a minute.

The masked Vampires finally pulled into the driveway of a small home with a large garage. It smelled of Henry so strong that Abe could have gagged even before they let him out. The dry scent of decay that he also smelled was overwhelming.

"Abraham," The back door of the Ford truck was opened. Henry was already outside to greet him.

"Interesting clothes," Abe raised an eyebrow at his maker. Sure, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with holes all over and a Detroit Tigers t-shirt, but Henry was still wearing the more unique attire.

"You are one to talk,"He huffed, looking down at Henry's black checkered trousers, neon green suspenders, and hot pink dress shirt that only complimented the strange highlights in his new haircut.

"I have an excuse. I am working on something. It is why I brought you here." Henry explained.

"A phone call would not have sufficed? Instead, you sent three Vampires at least three hundred years my senior?"

"Exactly,"

"Your methods still fascinate me, I will give you that much," The oddly tall former president laughed. He reached up behind his head and unhinged the clip that was holding his long, dark brown hair off the back of his neck. He flinched when he felt the dent that never fully healed when he was turned.

"You let your hair grow out again, I see," Henry said as he walked up to the door of the yellow house.

He never did tell Abe why he had him kidnapped. He just gestured for him to follow him inside as the three Vampires pulled into the open garage.

The inside of the house was blacked out. The furniture was black and modern and went well with the steel appliances and white carpet and walls. It was very Henry-esque which couldn't have been determined by the outside. As far as Abe could tell they were the only ones there. This was all very curious.

Henry pulled out one of the pretty black chairs from the dining room table. Abe sat in the chair graciously. Henry chose to sit in the chair to Abraham's left so when they spoke he would have to look at the clear doored refrigerator filled with blood. Everything has a purpose.

"Avoiding the comment you made on my hair, do you plan on telling me why I am here?" Abe asked.

"I have a wonderful plan," Henry smiled.

"Please go on,"

"I found that you recently taught yourself how to play the guitar. Upon learning this I decided I wanted to manufacture you as an artist."

"I can only play guitar. Who on this earth do you know that is a successful music artist playing only the guitar?"

"Santana,"

"Santana does not count, he has other people do his vocals when he does not sing. I cannot hold a tune in a bucket with a lid on it." Abe laughed.

"Funny you said that because I actually have a whole band set up for you. And certainly you can try to hold a tune. I know you are not one to give up."

"Persistent, you are,"

"That is why I have brought you a few members of our race that are of your persuasion. Would you like to meet them?"

Abe rubbed his chin, wishing he wouldn't have shaved the day before. Though being a Vampire had improved his looks to a great deal, he still had scars. "You are terrible, Henry,"

Henry gave his old friend a hearty laugh. "Would you like to meet the drummer, rhythm guitarist, and bassist who can also be a part time vocalist?"

"Before that can I ask what part you will play in all of this madness?"

"I will do all of the promoting, managing, and occasionally playing the keyboard or anything else if such an instrument is required in your music."

"Have I ever told you that you are beyond crazy?" Abe asked the beaming Henry.

"Many times, many times,"

Abe stood up and straightened out his clothes. His long hair, which wasn't as long as it had been in the past, was pulled back into a ponytail. He wanted to look somewhat presentable. Henry followed suit and rose from his seat as well.

"Let me introduce you to three of the most talented Vampires this mitten has to offer. Louisiana may be the mecca for our kind, but all the talent lies here."

Three Vampires, probably the ones who captured Abe in the first place, came into the dining area from a hallway he couldn't see. They were all very different. It amazed him.

"This is Samantha," Henry began. Samantha was a short, curvaceous woman with a very perky chest. She was tan and blond and very beautiful. She had a gap in her bright white teeth, but that didn't take anything away from her natural looks. In fact, it was kinda cute to Abe.

"And this is the lovely Emma Lynne," Henry gestured at yet another pretty Vampire woman. Emma Lynne was nothing like Samantha, but just as beautiful. Emma Lynne had naturally bright red hair, pale white skin, and big blue eyes. She was busty with big red lips and a smile that could have stopped traffic. Abe was thoroughly impressed.

There was one final potential lover and future band mate for Henry to introduce. "This terrific being is Bronx," The name Bronx was a strange one, but it was befitting a man with the looks that he had. He had a pair of lovely dark brown eyes that could draw and suck out a soul of any victim daring enough to look into them. He was also tan and blond like Samantha, but he was muscular and had a southern accent to boot. It seemed that Henry was back to pushing strange agendas by having a man in the group. He finally wanted Abe to embrace the rumors that some held so dear to their hearts.

"So very nice to meet you all. What, or shall I say which, instrument does each of you play?" Abe asked the motley crew.

"I'm on drums," Bronx said smiling.

"I will be the bassist and back up vocalist," Said Emma Lynne next.

"Leaving me to proudly play the rhythm guitar." Samantha said last.

"Wonderful. When do we start?" He clapped his hands together and mustered up the energy to look eager.

"Anytime," Bronx said with the same exact, amazing smile on his rather beautiful face. And while 'Honest Abe' was enticed by Emma Lynne and Samantha, he was positively smitten to the point of feeling like a cat in heat over the muscularity of Bronx.

"You are no Vampire. You are a human, yet you smell of Vampire. How is this so?" Abe asked.

"Bronx, why didn't you tell me you were human? A breather took down my most powerful progeny?" Henry acted as if he didn't have a clue that Bronx had this secret, but Abe wasn't so sure about that.

"Henry, be quiet please. Now Bronx, can you tell me how this is so?" Abe had stepped incredibly close to Bronx. It was enough to make the southern blond with the northern name tremble in fear.

Abraham Lincoln had gone through many changes during his transition from famed president to natural killer. It was true that his first years as a Vampire were rocky. He left a trail of bodies in his wake despite Henry's best efforts to control the wild baby Vamp. All the witnesses had sworn they saw the president do it, but he was supposed to be in a tomb in Illinois.

Bronx knew about all of this. He had been told the stories of Henry's struggle to tame Abe. The blow to the head from Booth's bullet had rendered his best friend unstable. He had him in proper functioning by the time they needed to fight off an uprising which was all that really mattered, but many wondered if he would snap and rip someone's still beating heart from their chest or slit a throat with simply his pinky nail.

"Tell me why you smell of Vampires," Abe said again. He demanded an answer with severity.

"I have drank the blood of a Vampire. Not enough to turn me and not too little of an amount that it would kill me. The blood has drug like properties in the right amount. To Vampires I smell like them and can pass for one which helps me to not get eaten." Bronx explained.

"This is new," Abe laughed. He found the whole idea of it strange, but it made sense.

"I assure you that if I had known such a thing was possible I would have screened these three to make sure they were Vampires." Henry told him.

"Its okay," Abe inhaled Bronx's delicious human scent that laid deep beneath the Vampire smell. "At least he was honest about it and at least I can tell you for sure that Samantha and Emma Lynne are real undead...Fangers."

Bronx put his hand on Abe's shoulder. "You are very close to me, sir,"

"You smell fantastic, like honey,"

"That is what I am worried about," Abe composed himself. "I apologize. I will do as you wish. I would not want to eat you."

_Sunlight, honey, and wheat..._

Henry watched. He was going to intervene if necessary. It was awfully interesting to him that Abe was drawn to Bronx even though there were two very beautiful women standing silently beside them. Perhaps, the rumor was going to prove true or perhaps it was just a coincidence.

"Mr. Lincoln is much better looking in person, even with that scar," Emma Lynne whispered, even though she neednt bother because he could hear every word.

Abe looked away from Bronx long enough to wink and smile at her. It seemed that women really liked him in his afterlife. He wasn't complaining.

"I would say we are ready, but perhaps you would all like to take tonight off so we can explore the town and get to know each other a bit better," Henry told the mishmosh of Vampires and one random human. He was more concentrated on Samantha. She was more his type, but he would take Emma Lynne if the oppourtunity arose. He still wasn't sure which would be his progeny's new mate.

"A night on the town? Are you serious, Henry?" Abe asked.

"Do I sound like I am joking?" Henry asked with his eyebrows raised and a half smile to compliment it.

Abe shrugged. "I was just checking,"

"Well then, let's head out. I know a place where we can go unnoticed, at least for the time being."

"Fun. Fun." Abe and Bronx grumbled at what sounded like the exact same time.

"Sarcasm free zone," Henry said back as he pointed at a sign he had hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, yeah,"


	2. I'm Sickened By My Relief

The sun was setting, but it was still rather bright. The undead put on their necessary sunglasses on. Bronx joined to avoid looking out of place.

Henry took them to a big pavilion mall with lots of shops and places to sit. There was a band playing and a decent breeze blowing in from the shoreline. The five of them split up into three groups. Henry walked away with Samantha, Emma Lynne went over to the band so she could dance, and Abe took the strange human Bronx for a walk through the stores.

The odd pair walked into an eclectic store that printed whatever design one wanted on any shirt one wanted. Abraham was amazed at how vulgar and random some of the designs were.

"So, Bronx, tell me why you came to Henry's?" Abe asked as he thumbed through the different shirts in his view.

"Well, I've always kinda wanted to meet you and I have always hung around with your kind. People always talk about you, ya know? You are famous on multiple levels." Bronx smiled.

"I guess I didn't know. You are something else completely." Abe pulled a black t-shirt off of the rack and examined it closely. "What should I put on this?"

Bronx looked at the designs on the walls and ceilings. "Hmm...what about that one?" He pointed to a rather interesting saying that confused the old man beside him.

"'Cool Story Bro: Tell It Again' or 'Come At Me Bro'?" Abe asked Bronx as he clumsily read the slogans. Bronx smiled. He held the black t-shirt against Abe's long frame. He glanced up at the two different designs that were being considered.

"'Cool Story Bro: Tell It Again',"

"Really?"

"Yeah, go do it,"

Abe took the shirt up to the register and told them the number of the design Bronx picked out. They gave it to him in under a minute. The cashier was one of the many women who found Vampire Abraham sexy and she gave him half off. That was a benefit of immortality.

"She gave it to me for half price," Abe laughed as he gestured to his shopping bag.

Bronx giggled. "She clearly wanted your hot Vampire bod!"

Abe continued to laugh as he spoke. "Maybe,"

"You have a cute laugh, its very wholesome and genuine. That must be why she was so into you." Abe heard the words, but was confused about who said them. As the two of them walked through the crossings he had been slightly distracted by all of the stores.

"Did you hear me?" Bronx asked when he shopping companion didn't say a word.

"Huh?" Abe snapped out of minor daze. "Oh, I heard you."

"So, then you realized I was flirting with you?"

"You were?" Abe stopped.

"I said you had a cute laugh and I understood why Mary liked you so much," Bronx explained.

If Abe had been alive he would have been blushing like crazy. It was hard not to smile. A part of him was being trapped in the strange emotions Bronx caused.

"Umm..."

"I'm sorry, was I too forward?"

"No, here, let me buy you an ice cream," Abe started to walk toward the ice cream and candy store at the end of the mall pathway. Abe had always been quick with words when it involved avoiding and awkward subject.

Bronx quickly took off after Abe who's long legs moved much faster than his own. By the time he caught up with him Abe already had a large waffle cone in his hand filled with Bearclaw ice cream.

"Chocolate with nuts? How did you know that I liked that?" Bronx asked.

"Just a hunch," Abe smiled.

_Perhaps the scent of chocolate and nuts will dim the sunshine, honey and wheat..._

"Should we talk about it? Or something else?" Bronx asked as they sat on a bench.

"Both, maybe. Something else first and they we can go back to that."

"Thanks for the ice cream by the way,"

"You are very much welcome,"

"Where have you been all these years?" Bronx asked, licking his ice cream cone.

"Here and there. I travel a lot so that no one recognizes me, I try to change my look quite frequently as well. I never get very close to the people in the area. I also tend to stay away from Springfield and Washington D.C." Abe explained, looking out at the boats on the water.

"That was not what I meant,"

"I'm sorry, what was it that you meant?"

"Where have you been all my life?" Bronx asked. The flirtatious tone was back in his voice.

"I am not following,"

Bronx giggled. "Never mind. Why don't you just tell me what you like to do? What are you into?"

"At least I know I can answer this one. I like to write. I write music, poetry, and even the occasional song. I love to play the guitar. I enjoy O Negative blood, things that remind me of a past when people put their heart into their work, and good conversation. For some reason I enjoy the city of Tokyo, but that is for another reason entirely. What about you?"

"I play the drums, I love to play them all the time. Let's me release my emotions no matter what they are. I like the beach, history, the smell of iron, and tall guys." Bronx winked.

"I believe I understand what you are saying now,"

"Oh yeah?" Bronx leaned into Abe with a smile on his face.

"You are into crazy old men," Abe laughed.

"No, this is new for me. You are the oldest man I have ever had an eye for."

"Then perhaps your attraction lies with the unattractive?" Abe shifted on the bench to face Bronx.

"No, and I certainly hope you don't think you are unattractive. I happen to find you very attractive. I already told you that I have a thing for tall guys. You are also muscular in just the right way with a very nice smile. I like your big, brown eyes and sexy dark, brown hair. Gorgeous."

"You are much more attractive than I," Abe laughed.

He got off the bench and began to walk down to the marina where the retired ice breaker was permanently at port. It was a lot darker now and he was able to put his aviators on top of his head and really take in the view.

Bronx hadn't fully mastered keeping up with he lanky Vampire and it only became harder with ice cream in his hands. Still, he managed to reach the boat graveyard at the same time as the former president.

"I like that boat," Bronx said, staring at a yacht waiting to be repaired.

"Is it for sale? What is it called? Why is it here? I don't understand it." Abraham raced with his Vampire speed around the large luxury boat in attempt to examine it. The second time he circled around the back he stopped undead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, babe?" Bronx asked, putting more emphasis on the end of the word hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"This boat is from Springfield and it is called 'The Lincoln'," Abe said through pursed lips. "It is not for sale, but it is broken,"

"Seems like you and the boat have a lot in common,"

"You lost me again,"

"Well, your last name is Lincoln and at one point you hailed from Springfield. You are broken because of everything you went through during your life and all of the insanity that followed in your afterlife. I presume you are not for sale because many women have tried tonight, yet you have yet to show interest in any of them." Bronx explained. He stepped behind the boat to be closer to the confused Vampire.

"On the contrary perhaps I haven't shown interest in any of those trying to buy my affection because that would be rude and rather shallow of me while I am here with you." Abe turned to face his companion with recently wetted lips.

"Believe me, Abraham, it would not have caused any trouble," Bronx turned away and began walking toward the down town area, fully expecting Abe to follow.

"Where are you going, Bronx?"

_Sunshine, honey, and wheat..._

"Why don't you follow me to find out?" He laughed.

Bronx started running. He knew that even with the little head start he had that Abe would be able to catch up in no time. He forced his body to run as fast as his feet could take him, making sure to hit as many sharp turns through town as humanly possible. Abraham took a second to realize what was going on. He began running with his amazon long legs combined with Vamp speed to catch up with Bronx in no time.

As the two ran down the street the locals and tourists watched intently. Some swore they recognized the long legged man. Some were even sure he was Lincoln. since some felt the need to believe in Vampires. Most just watched the two men run like crazed fools.

"When are you going to stop running, you nutjob!?" Abe shouted.

"What's wrong?! Getting too old to run with the big dogs!?" Bronx shouted back.

"You know that's not true!" Abe stepped up his speed. He reached Bronx, wrapped his arms around his waist, and tackled him down on the ground. They both crashed down on the sand of the northern most beach of the city. The sound of the water crashing up on the shore was soothing.

By now the bridge was lit up and there wasn't much light other than the lighthouse and the moon. The city was only a block over, but it didn't disrupt the peacefulness of the soft, warm sand.

"It is about time, old man," Bronx giggled. Abe's head was resting on Bronx's stomach. He liked the way it moved with life.

"Do you even know how old I really am?" Abe laughed, not moving his head off of Bronx.

"Vampire or all together?"

"All together. Sometimes, I myself forget to count the years as they all blur together desperately reminding me of the last. I do remember the first time I had to hand someone a five dollar bill though."

"So, you aren't even sure?"

"Not exactly,"

Bronx, who was secretly a math whiz, propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, you were born February 12th, 1809 and it is a very muggy July 1st, 2012 so that would make you...two-hundred and three,"

"Are you sure you want to get involved with a man old enough to be your great-great-great-great grandfather?" Abe rolled on his back in the sand, letting his long hair absorb the granules.

"You are not a man, you are a monster with a human heart. You are immortal and you are beautiful." Bronx smiled with teeth white enough to be seen in the dark of night.

"I still can't figure out what you want from me," Abe muttered.

Bronx straddled Abe. He leaned forward so he could see into his eyes. He ran his fingers through Abe's long brown hair until both of his hands were resting on the very noticeable dent on the back side of Abe's head.

"Is that from the..." Bronx gulped. "Bullet?"

"That would be the spot and though I am immortal that spot has always been very tender and right now is no different...perhaps you might move your hands."

Bronx moved his hands down to Abe's neck and followed that with his collar bones. He moved his hands back to Abe's face where his thumb grazed over the scar on his chin. When his thumb smoothed over Abe's soft lips, Abe wrapped his mouth around it and danced his tongue across the tip.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Lincoln," Bronx blushed, placed both of his hands on Abe's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Abe's arms wrapped around Bronx. The whisker tickled kiss increased in heat. His arms moved up Bronx's shirt and felt up his spine.

"Abraham! Bronx! Are you out there!?" Henry's voice shouted into the darkness.

Abe pushed Bronx off of him and wiped his mouth. He stood up and shook the sand off before Henry could reach them. "Yes, we're out here," Abe said nervously.

"We are heading back to the house. You have five minutes to get to the car." Henry told them.

"Very well,"


	3. You Make Me Wanna Start A Fire

A week had passed. The five piece band was hard at work on their debut album that was supposed to rock the world. Henry planned to be in control of the music charts. He was doing a fantastic job at it too.

Bronx and Abe hadn't had a moment alone to talk about the events that took place on the beach. There never seemed to be any free time for either of them. To make matters worse, due to Henry's need to get involved, Emma Lynne was taking a strong interest in Abe's physical and fiscal attributes.

Abe happened to find some of Emma Lynne's attributes quite fantastic, but he could never fully get the feeling of Bronx's lips out of his head. It was very slowly driving his immortal brain insane. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his chance. Out of some crazy impulse he was driven to leave Bronx a note to see if he would meet him on the shoreline. That would be the deciding factor.

Abe wasn't sure what time it was when he arrived at the beach where everything changed. It was still bright enough to where he had to have his aviators on, but he still wanted nothing more than to walk on the shoreline and feel the water on his feet.

"Abraham, sweet sweet, Abraham," Bronx muttered.

Abraham stood up and faced him. The shade of his glasses didn't do justice on how good the southern Bronx looked. All that aside he couldn't have been happier to see him.

"Hello, Bronx. Bronx, what is your last name?" Abe asked.

"My full name is Bronxen ChiKo Fowler," Bronx scratched his sandy blond hair as he spoke. "My dad was from the deep south in Louisiana and my mom was adopted by a Japanese couple, raised her in their ways. My name reflects both of their influences while I don't."

"Bronxen ChiKo Fowler is a powerful name. Your parents cared highly about you to call you as such."

"Your name, perhaps, gave you greatness, but mine has not,"

"Maybe you just haven't found your niche yet," Abe smiled and took Bronx's hands in his.

"So, the rumors are true?" Bronx asked with a sassy smile.

Abe made on swift movement to lift Bronx off of the ground and into his arms. "Hmm...I guess they are," He said and laid a kiss on the pretty boy's lips. The kiss was passionate and wonderful and heated. He was having a hard time controlling his impulses.

"Let's...go back...to Henry's place...your bedroom...or maybe mine..." Bronx whispered in between the kisses.

"No, no...hotel...I don't want Henry to know about us...not yet..." Abe sat Bronx on his feet.

They walked to the nearest hotel with vacancies. Money was not an issue. They needed a bed. They ended up with a decent sized room decorated in a colonial style. They probably would have realized how nice it was if they hadn't been in such a hurry. But Bronx and Abe had something totally different in mind.

Abe shut and locked the hotel room the second they were both inside. He scooped Bronx back up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He threw him down with brute force.

"Come and get me, Mr. President," Bronx said in his most sultry voice.

He didn't have to think twice about those words. He was on top of Bronx in no time and their passionate kissing had resumed at full force.

"You know that no good can come out of this," Abe whispered in Bronx's ear before moving down to kissing his neck.

"Babe, I really don't care. I just want you." Bronx said through a moan.

Abe started to undress Bronx. His big hands had nimble fingers and with minimal movement all of the buttons were undone and unharmed. The pants weren't even hard for him to remove. Bronx thought Abe was amazing. Bronx switched positions so he could play. He slowly took off Abe's black v-neck t-shirt and slick black slacks with ease. As soon as they were both naked the air of wonder was lifted. Bronx started to shift his hips on Abe's large, hard cock. Everything was perfect.

"Wow..." Abe mumbled as the young man blew his mind again and again with every touch.

Bronx kissed Abe one more time. Then he moved to the neck and even further down onto his chest. He made sure to nibble on the already hard nipples. He left a trail of kisses down to Abraham's shaft that was much longer than he would have expected.

"Wow...you are...really big..." Bronx licked his lips and planned his line of attack on what to do with it first.

"Its only because I am tall," Abe smiled affectionately at his partner.

"It kinda makes me sad that I have to say what I say next," Bronx said. When he was finished speaking he ran his tongue from the base of Abe's cock all the way to the top and danced his tongue around until he heard moans.

"What are you going to say?"

"Turn over," Bronx whispered.

The lanky Vampire had been taken by surprise. Not enough so that he didn't oblige, but enough to make him hesitate slightly. He laid down on his stomach and anticipated Bronx's next move. Bronx didn't waist a single moment.

He thrusted his hard manhood into Abraham. Bronx had the feeling that Abe had always been on top in his other relationships because he found it hard to relax. Bronx kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands down his long torso to move things along.

As Abe became more comfortable Bronx picked up the pace. His thrusts became harder, faster, and deeper and caused moans of pleasure from both of them. The entire bed was rocking causing the head board to hit the wall, loudly and repeatedly.

Bronx went even faster as he felt his body tense up from the core. He pulled Abe up on his knees and gave it the final go. With Abe's cock in hand he finished them both off all the while kissing the powerful creature he had wanted so badly.

The two beautiful men became very sleepy when they were done. One was naked and drenched in sweat. The other was naked, ice cold, and resting his head on the warm blooded one's chest. They both had to return to Henry's in the morning, but for a few hours they were able to pretend that neither had a care in the world.

"I was once a very limber Vampire, but it seems as if the time spent between partners has rendered me rather useless," Abe laughed.

"How long has it been because you were certainly good for me?"

"Gosh, I believe it has been at least twelve years," Abe propped himself up on one arm and looked into Bronx's brown eyes. They were crystal clear to him even in the darkness.

"Was it a guy or a girl?" Bronx asked with a wicked smile.

"Sounds like you want the real story of my troubled life, and afterlife?" Abe winked. "That might be the case and since you are 'Honest Abe' you will tell me. Remember that you cannot tell a lie." Bronx had to hold in his laughter almost to the point of bursting.

Abe lightly smacked Bronx's face. "Hardy har har!"

"Hey, that hurt! You have to remember at the very least that I am human and you would be strong even if you weren't a Vampire so you gotta watch it." Bronx smacked Abe back.

"I am Abraham Fucking Lincoln, I am not Pinocchio. My nose might be a little on the large side, but even if I do lie to you it will not get any bigger so how would you know?"

Bronx sat up cross legged. "Because, Lovey, everyone has a tell. I studied psychology in college. EVERYONE has a tell. I also studied Lincology and Lincolnian, so honestly I am not sure you can lie to me."

"What is this world coming to?" Abe asked, trying to imagine what one of those classes would be like.

"You answering at least my original question,"

"Okay, my last partner was a man. He was my lover for a year and then he died. I managed to inherit his money and I picked up a guitar and now I am here with you." Abe explained very simply.

"What were Ann and Mary to you?" Bronx had certainly done his research. Not everyone knew about Ann.

"One a best friend and sometimes lover. The other was my wife, however, something tells me you knew that already."

"I did. What about Joshua and the Captain and the others, Henry?"

Abe cleared his throat. "You are so very funny,"

"You are so very trying to change the subject,"

"You want an answer? You must promise not to rat me out. Not to any scholar, the Vampire community, and certainly not to Henry."

"Done deal,"

"Joshua was my lover. He was my soul mate, my world. The Captain was a fling, but a fun one at that. He was not Greene as his name would suggest. Yes, there have been others. No, Henry was not one of them! And stop asking me questions!" Abe became so worked up his voice raised higher and higher without warning.

"Do you want to be with Emma Lynne?" Bronx pushed the envelope just a bit.

"Sitting quiet and pretty just isn't an option for you, is it?"

Bronx shook his head no.

"Do I find Emma Lynne attractive? Yes, of course I do. Only a gay man or a dead man wouldn't and I am only one of those things."

"Do you want Emma Lynne?"

"No, because I much rather prefer the company of men, particularly at this moment you. I only want you."

"Damn, I'm good," Bronx laughed and laid back down. Abe did the same all while shaking his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry knocked on the door to the room he affectionately called the red room due to its blood red walls and decor. He put his best friend in that room because the color had always brought him peace. Now, he needed to talk to his best friend because there was too much peace.

"Are you going to keep knocking on my door, Henry, or are you going to come inside?" His fellow Vampire asked.

Henry stepped inside and shut the door. There were strange posters and paintings adorning the once bare walls. Some strange and unique television show was playing on the small flatscreen, but it didn't seem that Abe was paying any attention. Abe had a blanket draped over his midsection and a bumpersticker covered laptop on his knees. Whatever was on the screen seemed to be holding minimal interest as well.

"What is up, Abe?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry, you came to me," Abe said picking up a plastic bottle off of the night stand.

"I mean what is going on with you?"

Abe unscrewed the cap and tipped back the bottle to his mouth. Through every swallow some of the dark, red liquid poured down the side of his mouth and neck.

"You know I find that disgusting. Your drinking habits are repulsive." Henry grumbled.

"It gets cold so fast. It is not as good as the fresh stuff." Abe laughed and wiped his stained red chin. "It has been a while since I have fed on a human."

"Are you going to clean that up?" Henry gestured at the blood drying on Abe's gray collegiate t-shirt.

"Probably not. Now, what on earth do you want?"

"To know why you are so happy. I also am a little curious as to when you learned how to use a computer."

"Its a laptop, not rocket science,"

"And you are so happy because?" Abe looked at his maker and smiled.

"Are you worried I might be ready to make another Vampire?"

"You want Bronx to be your companion, don't you?"

"I've been thinking about it," "I have known you for a long, long time old friend, you deserve some real happiness. If he brings you happiness and it won't affect my plans for our super band you have my complete blessing."

"Thank you, Henry, it means a lot,"

Henry sat down on the end of the bed. He rested a hand on Abe's leg and looked into his eyes. While this action was confusing to the president, he didn't care. Almost his entire life was spent with his maker and nothing could influence them in a bad way. Abe took Henry's hands in his. He smiled and then broke the moment by turning back to his computer screen.

"Abraham, you are like a son to me. I only want what is best. Might I ask what you are doing on the computer?"

"Composing a new song, the first show is in three days,"

"Oh, I almost forgot,"

"Highly unlikely,"

"You are not the only one head over heels for a band member,"

"You old dog,"


	4. Fricken Mad Hatter Bastards

For the first time in a long time someone actually picked up a pencil and wrote Abraham a message and taped it to the door.

**_Dearest Abe, I have a feeling that we need to take our relationship to the next level. I am formally asking you on a date. Should you choose to accept, meet me at the ferry marina at no later than 10:00 in the morning. Don't forget your sunglasses. You know as well as i that the sun is terrible when it reflects against the water. Love and Respect, Bronx_ **

Abe had neglected to remove it from the door until he finished reading. The paper smelled delicious. It smelled like Bronx.

_Sunshine, honey, and wheat..._

He quickly went inside his room to get dressed. It was already nine in the morning. He really had to hustle if he was going to make it by Bronx's time. It was incredibly sunny outside so he put on sunscreen, just in case.

In a quarter of the time it usually took Abe to get ready he was in Henry's black Escalade driving to the marina. He was brilliantly excited. Bronx was a prize. Just like Abe had hoped Bronx was waiting for him, smiling and holding two tickets. They were going to the island.

Abe got out of the Escalade as fast as his Vampire speed allowed. Bronx jumped up into his arms and laid a big kiss upon his cheek. No one seemed to notice or at least they didn't seem bothered by the incident.

Bronx handed his presidential beau one of the tickets. Abraham took it in his giant hand. Instead of reading what it said he admired how well he could see Bronx's abs through the skin tight Batman t-shirt he was wearing. When Bronx turned to walk towards the dock Abe was given the lovely view of Bronx's ass in tight blue jeans as well.

They boarded the ferry. Now they were attracting some attention. Abe had neglected to shave that morning leaving him stubbly and slightly more recognizable. He was beginning to regret that. His right hand was constantly on his chin during the ride.

"Babe, your chin looks fine. I highly doubt anyone will comment on your familiar lined facial hair." Bronx whispered in his ear.

"It is not so much the living I am worried about," Abe didn't dare look back. He could sense the Vampire four rows behind them.

"Which one is it?" Bronx asked. He knew not to glance back all the way either, that would have been a dead giveaway.

"Male. Tallish. Slightly androgynous looking. Round glasses." He whispered the description as quietly as possible, knowing that there was always that chance that the wild elder would still be able to hear them.

"Tattoos look old. He looks Mexican. What is his story?" Bronx asked, after lightly looking over his shoulder at the man who appeared to be sunbathing.

"Mayan descendant. His light skin is because he is part conquistador."

"He is kinda pretty,"

"I'm already aware," The ferry pulled into port on the island dock. The passengers filed off quietly, never speaking a word to one another. It wasn't until they were walking down the wooden causeway that groups formed and words were shared. It was also then that the eccentric Hispanic Vampire decided to join Bronx and Abe on their walk on Main Street.

"How androgynous do you think I am?" He whispered in Abe's ear, making Bronx jump in shock.

"My, my, my Felipe Rodriguez, pride of the Rio Grande," Abe said almost sarcastically.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Felipe's rs rolled off his tongue in his heavily accented English that went well with the flipping of his jet black hair.

Abe raised an eyebrow. "This is Bronxen Fowler,"

"Mmm...Bronxen...you smell like dinner," Felipe circled a suddenly uneasy Bronx while inhaling his scent deeply. "Perhaps, you would like to come to the Grand with me?"

Abe stepped in between the two. "Bronxen is mine!" There was a pure, angry growl behind his words. His hair may have been clipped back and he was wearing the modern clothes, but he was one-hundred percent the soulful, passionate, powerful creature he had been for over a century. If he had had a weapon, it would have been used against his former friend.

"Oh my goodness! Its like that, is it? Mean and nasty Abraham has taken claim of a human? You love him, don't you?" Felipe looked thin and innocent. Abe knew all too well that that was not the case.

"What do you mean by 'Bronxen is mine!'?" Bronxen asked.

"Do you really need to know the answer to that right now?!" Abe snapped.

He took Bronx and Felipe into a section on Main Street where the people were few and far between. It was probably for the best. For the first time the scent of Vampire, which was something like a dried flower and decay, was filling Bronx's lungs. The smell was not a bad one, but one that should have caused concern. Other people should have been able to smell it.

"I kinda would like to know what it means," Bronx mumbled like and angry child.

"Felipe, you know the rules! Back off! Now!" Abe shouted in a voice he had abandoned after being assassinated.

Felipe flipped his shiny, beautiful black hair. His black painted finger tips brushed gracefully against Bronx's cheek. He shivered in response. Abe was cold, but Felipe was down right frigid. His humanity was completely absent.

"Abe? A little help?" Bronx pleaded to his beau who seemed powerless in the situation.

"Abraham, please do help. Tell him what you did. Tell him the one thing he wants to know." Felipe laughed menacingly after he spoke, causing Abe to clench his rather large fists.

"Felipe, I may have succumbed to your power and charm before. In fact, you are one of the oldest Vampires I know, but I am two-hundred and three years old...I will not let you boss me around." Abe's fist were still clenched along with his teeth.

Felipe, though a few inches shorter than Abe, used his power to bring him to his level. He grabbed a handful of Abe's thick hair and brought his face to his with only an inch between them. When Felipe was sure that Bronx was looking he forced a kiss upon Abe's lips, leveling the playing field in his favor. "Don't pretend I couldn't have you if I really wanted you. Don't pretend I couldn't have your human if I wanted to. I am over three times your age. You don't want to fuck with me!"

Felipe let go of Abe's head. He stumbled back into the wall beside Bronx who instantly rushed to his side. The two stared in amazement at the vicious ancient. They both had the feeling that he wasn't done with them.

"Go away already," Bronx said with a genuine, calm tone.

"Don't forget to have him tell you what he did. Don't. I suggest he tells you a bit more about me. I am the daywalking boogieman. Watch out." Felipe took his glasses off to say his departing words. They were back on in an instant as he walked away.

Bronx looked into Abe's eyes. The anger had caused them to blacken, but they were slowly returning to their normal color. Bronx placed both of his hands on Abe's cheeks and began to hum a soothing tune. He wasn't going to let their interaction with Felipe ruin their entire day.

"I seriously have to ask, what was wrong with that guy?" Bronx asked.

"I'm not even sure I could explain what is wrong with him. He is many years of awful rolled into one." Abe explained.

"You two were lovers?" Bronx asked as they began to walk back into the noisy commotion of the shopping district.

"Yes, we were. Shortly after I was turned Felipe dropped in on Henry with the soul purpose of meeting 'The Great Emancipator'. I found myself smitten with him because Henry forbade me to even speak with him. Henry never liked him and thought I was too young to befriend an older Vamp who wasn't my maker. Since he and several others said no, I said yes. I was rebelling against my new father like a young teenager would, but I did eventually, obviously come to my senses."

Bronx started to laugh. "That is the one thing you have said that has been the hardest to wrap my head around,"

"Why is that?" Abe looked right at Bronx, but his true expression was hidden by his aviators.

"Abraham Lincoln, rogue Vampire, rebel without a cause," Bronx was laughing so hard that he could barely stand in an upright position.

"I'm actually starting to regret telling you that one," Abe muttered as he ran up the stairs to a quaint museum.

Bronx followed him into the museum. Abe was already talking to the woman at the front desk. His glasses were now on top of his head and he was using the power of his eyes to get some information.

"Hello, welcome to the island's only city ran historical museum. For just one dollar you can take a walk through time and keep us open for years to come." The woman, a very pretty blond in her late thirties, said as Bronx walked toward the desk. Her eyes never left Abe's.

"Actually, he is with me," Abe told the woman who was positively enamored by his big, brown eyes.

"Oh, your son?" She asked. Abe turned to face Bronx. They both knew that they didn't look alike. Plus, Abe in his current condition didn't look like he could be the father of Bronx in his current condition.

"Yes, yes he is," Though it was a complete lie, he had good reasoning to say it.

"Oh, is he quite the history buff like you? Some of the things you told me are so incredibly vivid that it sounds like you witnessed it first hand." Clearly, Abe had been sweet talking the woman into something. Bronx rolled his eyes in response.

"Very much so he is. He studied Lincolnian in college." Abe continued to play up the story Bronx had only heard half of.

"Oh, my gosh! So did I! He was the most amazing republican we've ever had. They have been a bunch of buttmunches since then. I'm a democrat. Loved Clinton." When the woman finished speaking Bronx had to muffle his laughter. He wasn't sure about the other presidents, but she had his Abe all wrong.

"What's so funny, Bronx?" Abe looked at him cautiously to avoid him laughing harder.

"Nothing, nothing at all, shall we continue into the museum?" Bronx contained himself and cleared his throat.

"Speaking of Mr. Lincoln," The woman directed her attention back to Abe's eyes which grew larger when she spoke. "You look an awfully lot like him. Its kind of bizarre in a very cool kind of way."

Bronx detected her looking at the ringless left hand of his man and he couldn't do anything about it, but roll his eyes.

"Perhaps, the late President and I are somehow distantly related." Abe resorted to touching his chin in worry.

"Wouldn't that be something?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, it would. Now, do you mind if Bronx and I go upstairs to fetch that item we spoke about?" Abe turned up the charm again. This time he knew the flashing of his left hand would help his case.

"Yes, but I need to check your identification to make sure you are authorized to move it to the college library." Abe whipped out a small black leather wallet. He had his driver's license and another plastic card in her view in seconds. He also had a big smile on his face.

"Walker Lanes...Professor Walker Lanes...Professor of Victorian History. Very nice credentials. The item in question is up the second flight of stairs to your right, past the ropes." Abe nodded.

"Thank you, very very much," He glanced at Bronx. "Come with me," The two went up to the second floor and looked around. In order to seem less suspicious Abe went into every room possible. He thought it made him appear legitimately curious about the pieces on display.

When they were out of the woman's ear shot, Bronx started up a conversation. "That chick wanted to bang you," Bronx's tone was not a happy one.

"Maybe a little too much," Abe said poking at a mannequin.

"I think she has a total Lincoln fetish, no doubt,"

"No doubt that's just gross,"

"I know what you mean, Professor Lanes. Where on earth did you get that, anyways?"

Abe stepped over the rope so he could walk up the second flight of stairs. "Five years ago someone found some letters I wrote after my assassination. I was explaining to Mary that Henry had turned me and that I was what I am. Of course, I never actually sent them and thought they had been destroyed."

"But they hadn't?"

"Exactly, so, I knew I had to get them somehow. I got forged certificates and documents and diplomas that would prove me to be a Professor fully capable of examining the letters many thought were fake, thankfully, to begin with."

"Where did the name come from?"

"I was watching a movie and the first actor's last name was Walker and the second actor's character's last name was Lanes. That was that." Abe laughed.

"Oh wow,"

Abe spotted what he had came for. A smile came over his face as his hands reached out for something he hadn't seen in years. It had been well preserved and looked fantastic.

"This is amazing," He held the wooden piece in his left hand. He started swinging it around, making sure he didn't touch the silver coated blade.

"That's your axe?" Bronx asked.

"This is my axe," He smiled. "My very special axe,"

"Why is it here?"

"Safe keeping, but now I want it back. I am going to stash it somewhere until we leave and then we can go out." Abe spun the axe again.

"On our date? Finally?"

"Of course," Abe kissed Bronx's cheek. "You are mine,"

"Uh...remind me to ask you about that when we get to wherever we are going,"

"Uh...sure,"

"Uh...I guess I will have to remind you,"

"Uh...yeah,"

Abe ran off to hide his axe. He never told Bronx what he needed it for. Honestly, Bronx wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Here?" Abe pointed at a moderately upscale burger place that claimed it was a chophouse.

"Anywhere you want to go is fine for me," Bronx giggled as Abe tried to suppress his old fashioned suitor ways.

"Then follow me, my dearest Bronx," Abe took his date into the restaurant.

The hostess was bewitched by him and gave the best private table in the entire establishment. It was as dark and secluded as the back of Abe's mind. The waitress gave them complementary glasses of wine. Abe couldn't drink it, but he accepted it graciously. He ordered for Bronx and himself. A chicken sandwich of some sort for the pretty boy from Louisiana and the rarest steak possible for him. He also asked for an empty glass. Thankfully, they didn't ask for any reason so he didn't have to come up with one for it.

"Vampires can eat?" Bronx asked.

"I'm not going to eat the steak," Abe told him.

"Please do not drink the blood out of that steak in front of me,"

"Uh, are you going to feed me?" Abe asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? Oh, god no."

"Then you will just have to deal with me drinking the disgusting cow blood,"

"Even you think its gross?"

"Yes, I would much rather drink from the source, a human source, but seeing as I have no one to feed on and I need blood to survive this is going to have to work." Abe explained.

The waitress brought their food and the empty glass to the table. Abe picked the hardly cooked steak up and squeezed it over the glass. Bronx had picked up his sandwich, but couldn't bring himself to take a bite as the blood trickled into Abe's glass. He was surprised that the nearby patrons weren't watching the strange habits of the man who claimed to be a college professor.

"I can't watch you drink that," Bronx gagged.

Abe grumbled. "Then look away,"

Bronx covered his eyes. He couldn't resist peeking through his fingers to see. Abe's fangs were out and his eyes were black. He tipped the glass back and drank even as some dripped down his chin. When he was finished he sat the glass down and wiped off his mouth. He started cutting the drained piece of meat into tiny pieces. Bronx understood the reasoning behind it. Abe had wanted it to look like he actually ate some. As Abe's eyes returned to normal Bronx was able to resume eating his sandwich. Abe adjusted his hair in its clip and enjoyed the silence.

"Ya know, there is still something I want to know...about what you said to Felipe...about me..." Bronx brought up the big elephant of a conversation in the room.

"Which part in particular?" Abe asked with his hands clasped together.

"When you said 'Bronxen is mine' what did you mean?" Bronx imitated Abe's action.

"I claimed you," Abe said nonchalantly.

"You claimed me?!" Bronx said louder than he meant to. He couldn't help it, he was a little angry. "Does that me you own me in Vampire terms? Did you ever think that I might have wanted that ran by me first? I don't want anyone to have that kind of power of me, even if they..."

Abe put a finger on Bronx's lips. It made him a tad more angry, but he needed to tell him something. "Bronxen, I don't own you, though I implied that I did. I would like for you to be mine in any way you would like to be. I care a lot about you. I simply told Felipe that you were actually my human as protection. If I hadn't, I couldn't stop him feeding on you or doing other damage. I also have the power to stop other Vampires from taking you." Abe explained.

"How come I didn't hear any of that before? You are certainly not the first one I have ever befriended." Bronx smiled.

"That must be because no other Fanger has ever felt this way about you before," Abe reached out and grabbed one of Bronx's hands.

"You're into a breather..."

"I am,"

"And I'm into a Fanger..."

"You are,"

"We should do something about this mutual feeling we have..."

"What might that be?" Abe winked.

"We should consummate the relationship, officially this time,"

"I see where you are going,"

Abe raised his hand to grasp the attention of the waitress. "Check please,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abraham was a master lock pick. There were lots of empty houses on the island. They picked one that looked higher end and went inside. They didn't even make it past the pastel lavender parlor.

Bronx did all the stripping. He took off his and Abe's clothes. Abe kissed his beautiful partner all over the place. He made sure to get almost every inch of bare skin with his lips. Abe scooped Bronx up and laid him on the couch. He kissed him passionately again, revealing that his fangs were out.

"I'm on top this time," He whispered.

"Okay, babe," Bronx whispered back, realizing his tongue was bleeding.

"Did I ever tell you there was a benefit to being tall?" Abe smiled wickedly.

"Maybe you should show me,"

Abe unclipped his hair, shook it out, and laid on top of Bronx. Bronx moved his legs around Abe's back. Abe reached down and lead his rock hard shaft into Bronx's tight ass.

The moaning became constant. The rhythm was perfect. Abe's fangs were out and his eyes were slightly black. The two men felt amazing as the tingling increased. Abe thrusted as hard as he could. Bronx screamed out his name again and again. It drove him crazy in every way possible. His cock was certain to let off at any moment.

His fangs never retracted. He could no longer deny how much he wanted to drink Bronx's sweet smelling blood. It had been such a long time since he fed on a human. He didn't want to lose control, but the urge was so strong. Bronx leaned his head to the side, leaving his blood pumping through his neck exposed. He was offering himself to his lover. Abe leaned in and sank his teeth into flesh. He began to drink in the red nourishment. All the while this was happening Bronx was moaning uncontrollably due to Abe's multitasking. Abe came. Bronx followed with similar movements.

Abe cleaned up the wound and all of Bronx's cum before redressing. Henry would be waiting for them. They needed to return to the mainlands. They grabbed the axe and went home.


	5. Leave It In The Mack Land

"Welcome back," Samantha greeted the two lovebirds with sex hair.

"Where's Henry?" Abe asked, whipping the axe around in his free hand.

"Right here," Henry smiled as he emerged from his bedroom. "Where did you get that?"

"A museum,"

"Why was it there?"

"Don't ask," Abe laughed.

"You two smell like sex," Samantha muttered.

"Oooo...were you two fucking?" Henry asked.

Abe giggled and pointed his axe at his maker. He wanted him to drop it. "Shh..."

"Go get ready. We have a show tonight." Henry told the lead singer.

"What???" Abe asked. He was confused beyond belief.

"Those singles you were working on, are they ready?" Henry asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good. You have thirty minutes before we need to leave,"

"Bah! Henry!" Abe shouted and smacked his friend on the back. "I love you, but this is very uncool."

"Sorry, I forgot,"

"Obviously,"

Abe and Bronx went into the bathroom to get ready. They didn't have much time, but that didn't mean they were going to behave. As soon as the door was shut Bronx had Abe against the wall. The lust filled makeout session made them both feel like teenagers, even though there was a massive age gap. Bronx rested his head on Abraham's chest. He inhaled the scent of decay that had been a part of Abe for one hundred and forty seven years of his long life. It was the smell that was all over the island. He became very thankful that Abe had claimed him. They had been surrounded by them earlier. That was a hard thing to process.

"I love you, Abraham Lincoln," Bronx finally said taking in the scent again. He decided he enjoyed it.

"I am one hundred and sixty eight years your senior. Are you sure that you want to go down that road with me, a vampire? A monster?"

"I don't care. I just know that I love you. You are so beautiful. I want you in my life." Bronx kissed Abe on the cheek.

"You really love me?" Abe asked with a hand over his heart.

"I love everything about you, Abraham Lincoln. I love how tall you are, I love your hair, your beautiful eyes, the fact that part of you clings on to the fact that you were once human while you exert your other worldly power all the time, I love your tight jears, your sexy shirts, and even the stubble growing on your angularly perfect face." Bronx kissed Abe on the lips.

"Bronxen, I love you, too. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are pure and some men are just too interesting to die."

"We should kiss on stage tonight," Bronx suggested. "The crowd will eat it up."

"I love it. We should really get ready before Henry comes to kill us though. Believe me, I honestly know he is capable of doing such a thing." He laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band was given a name right before they went on stage. Henry called them 'Stake of Destruction'. Abe didn't approve of the name, but there wasn't much he could do about it after the weird, bald announcer said it over the speakers.

It turned out the forgotten venue was the pavilion where Bronx made his move and Emma Lynne danced the night away. The place was packed and ready to see the band that came out of no where. Henry had manufactured Abe as the sex symbol many wanted him to be. Not very coincidentally, most of the audience was female.

"B.W, P.H.A, L.L, those are first," Henry told them.

Abe rolled his eyes. He unclipped his hair even though it didn't seem cool enough for such a hair do. He wasn't wearing an actual shirt per Henry's idea. Instead he adorned a skin tight, black denim, button up sleeveless red collared vest/hybrid tank top that showed off his Vampire muscularity. Oddly, it went well with his massive belt buckle and hole covered skinny jeans. The rest of the band were dressed equally eccentric. At least if they sucked, they still looked really sexy.

"If I could breathe I still wouldn't be able to," Emma Lynne giggled.

"I know the feeling," Abe bit his bottom lip.

"Ready?" The bald announcer asked them.

"As we will ever be," Henry said shaking his head.

"And the moment you have all been waiting for. The band hailing from the little town of Topinabee twenty minutes from here, Stake of Destruction!!"

The first note hit. Adrenalin rushed between each and every one of them. Abraham grabbed the microphone and popped his hip towards the side, igniting whistles from the crowd. He opened his Egyptian wing tipped eyes and began to sing in a voice so perfect he shocked even himself. Men and women alike were screaming for the strange five piece band. They combined for a perfect sound that was different then the run of the mill rock band. The crazed plan of Henry worked. Their rough rock sound was irresistibly, almost as much as Abe.

When the set was over everyone cheered for an encore. Stake of Destruction was going to give it to them. The last song started playing. The crowd became a sea of jumping and mosh pits. Abe leaned his long body over the drumset and locked lips with Bronx. Women were shouting, some men were too. Instead of singing, he started to dance provocatively. He had almost forgotten that he knew how to dance like that. Since people seemed to like it he kept it up.

"TAKE IT OFF!" A young, exotic looking girl shouted. Her voice rose the excitement level.

Suddenly, tons of women were shouting the exact same thing in between all of the cheering and whistling.

Abe walked up to the microphone. "You mean this?" He asked, pointing to his strange top.

The screams and 'yes!' shouts confirmed what he already knew. He kept dancing while he unbuttoned his shirt. When it was off he handed it to the Latina who started the initial chanting. Then he went back to the microphone and sang his heart out while people threw dollar bills at him.

After the show they did a quick signing. Once again Abe became Walker Lanes. He didn't expect to see anyone from the island since it was a small show on the mainland, but of course the museum lady was there and of course she came to talk to him.

"Professor Lanes, so, you're a man of history, a rockstar, and somewhat of a dancer? I think there is something very strange about you. I also am going to have to say that Bronx is not your son." She whispered to him. "And if you don't tell me exactly what is going on, Walker, I am going to call the police and have them arrest you for taking you know what from you know where."

He gestured for her to come closer with his finger. He pulled her ear to his mouth. "What's your name?"

"Michelle,"

"Okay, Michelle, I am going to hand you a card with my cellphone number and the address to a coffee shop near my residence. I will see you there at nine. Come alone. Call me if you cannot attend. I will tell you everything that you want to know." Abe explained in a sultry whisper. He slipped the card into her hands.

The new fans saw it as a hookup, but that was not anywhere near close. Abe just planned to oblige her so that he didn't get exposed. Henry was going to flip a lid, but he didn't care.

"I will see you there," Michelle laughed.

"Good,"

"Have a nice night,"

"Oh, I will," Abe laughed.

He began signing things again, praying that he didn't slip up and write his real name down by mistake. Henry tapped him on the shoulder. It was time to leave, unfortunately, Abe wasn't going to tell Henry about Michelle. It was better not to make him mad. During the ride home Abe sat by the window in the back seat of Samantha's red mustang. Bronx was asleep on his shoulder. All he did was stare out the small window and enjoy the view.

As they passed by the small historical buildings and modern examples of architecture. Abe began to remember the only other time he told a human woman who he was. It was in the crazy eighties and once again Henry aloowed him to be on his own.


	6. Make Your Choice

_During 1985 Ronald Reagan was President and all the people were dressed in denim with big hair all the while they moshed around to crazy punk rock music. Abe followed the trends in order to blend in with the crowd. He was still considerably taller than most people._

_I_ _t was during this time that he met another tall creature who became his first human muse. Her name was Nora. She was an artist. Nora was definitely not the kind of woman Abe would have been seen with when he was alive. She was a lovely shade of brown that he affectionately referred to as 'burnt carmel'. She wore ripped up leggings, bright purple tutus, and more makeup than her pretty face needed. All of her accesories were neon like her art and her taste in music was dark. He was head over heels._

_Abe hid the fact that he was a Vampire for as long as he could. Nora, the African American beauty, held most of her art shows at night so he never had to worry about the sun. The entire situation was beautiful and he was falling in love. Nora was equally into him, even though he was tall, pale, skinny, and adorning a neon green mohawk in support of the times. He was not her type at all, especially since he died his unshaven beard to match his mohawk._

_"_ _I think I want to paint a picture of you naked," Nora told him while they were at a rock show._

_Abe had been dumping shots and beer on the floor all night. He had a desperate time trying to act drunk because it had been so long since he had been. Nora had had more than enough. "Are you certain?" "_

_Yes, because you are my man and you would make a lovely subject," Nora giggled._

_"_ _Don't you think I would look better in pastels?" Abe asked._

_"I think you are right," Nora smiled. She stroked the side of his face and noticed his scar on his chin for the first time. "Is that why you have this beard, Andy, because of that scar?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I think our scars are what make us beautiful," She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek._

_"Would you like me to shave it off?" Abe asked her._

_"And maybe leave your hair down? I bet your hair is soft when its clean. Maybe you could also unhook the chain from your ear to your nose? I like the piercings, but the chain is weird, too weird for me."_

_"Sounds like a plan,"_

_"Will you take me to my apartment?" She asked._

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you aren't drunk,"_

_"How did you know?" Abe asked._

_"Because, its the same reason you drink blood out of raw meat. Andrew Schnieder, you are no normal human man, you are a Vampire." Nora giggled. She cracked part of his mystery._

_Abraham kindly took Nora home. Her apartment was nothing more than a flat with only Asian dividers seperating the areas. He had never actually been inside it before, but it wasn't really much of a surprise._

_Even under the influence the lovely amazonian woman's hands were nimble. She set up her canvas and got out her supplies. Abe walked over to her. He was going to be posing nude on a leather zebra print couch._

_"I am starting to wish I didn't agree to such an outlandish situation," Abe mumbled._

_"Go shave and wash your hair, Vampire Andy, we have much work to do," Nora locked lips with him in an attempt to further convince him to go along with her plan._

_He returned twenty minutes later, cleaner and with less facial hair. His green mohawk was hanging down over his right eye. The thick eyeliner he had worn to the show was running in sharp tearlines that Nora found dashing in a rockstar sort of way._

_"On my back or on my stomach?" Nora looked him up and down._

_She was a respectable girl and hadn't seen Abe naked. Now, he was standing in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She took a few steps forward. Her hands ran up his arms then down his chest. From what she could see, she liked what she felt. He wasn't sure if she would every get to her art at the rate they were going. "Take off your towel," She said seductively._

_"Okay," Abe slid his finger across the front and dropped the piece of terry cloth to the floor._

_"Oh my god!" Nora shouted and covered her mouth._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No, no, I just wasn't expecting it to be so bit. It is the...biggest I have ever seen and I date black guys." Nora never took her eyes off of his package._

_"Yeah, my wife Mary used to say that I was an odd looking man, but that was my redeeming attribute. My wife and I still didn't have much of a sex life." Abe said, not thinking about all of the information he gave up._

_"Your wife? Vampires can get married? Are you still married?" Nora asked._

_"Yes, I was once married to a woman named Mary. Vampires cannot marry humans, only other Vampires. I died before my wife could think twice, she is long since dead now." Abe explained._

_"She must have been crazy," Nora said as she unbuttoned her shirt._

_"Some have argued that she was, but I guess we will never know. Technology has changed a lot in the years since my first death."_

_Nora took off her bra. Abe found her breast to be supple and wonderful. His hands went up around them and squeezed. His thumbs grazed over her hard nipples ever so lightly._

_"Who thought she was crazy?" Nora asked through a moan._

_Abe had replaced his right hand with his mouth. "Huh? Oh...historians..." He mumbled through all of his suckling and biting._

_She grabbed his head and pulled him up so their eyes met. He gave her a weak smile, realizing that he had slipped up once again._

_"Why would historians care? How old are you? When were you made a Vampire?" Nora asked a series of questions. It was almost like she could see past his usually mezmerizing brown eyes and into his soul. She was intuitive. She was powerful._

_"I am one hundred and seventy six all together. One hundred and twenty spent undead. When I was fifty six years old an undead man with a need for vengance took my life. That is why historians care." Abraham Lincoln had released the most information he ever planned to._

_"Whoa," Nora backed away not in fear, but in shock. "You are someone really important, aren't you?"_

_"You could say that," Abe wanted Nora to drop the subject. He stepped closer to her in hopes of resuming their previous actions._

_Nora looked at Abe's cheek. She paid close attention to his long frame that had been a big deal in his time. She studied his nose and his big eyes._

_It clicked. "Mr. President, pleased to meet you officially,"_

_"The same,"_

_"You are so much more sexy that I thought you would have been...where were we?"_

_Abe stood up, lifted Nora up into his arms, and had his way with her on the leather couch. Both members of the missonary love scene were enjoying it. Abe could have honestly said that he hadn't had sex that good in a long, long time._

_The intuitive Nora and Vampire Abraham continued on their path of a steamy affair. Though they were complete opposites, they stuck together. He even considered turning her. He always wanted a companion that could not die. Of course all good things come to an end. This was especially true for Abraham since he was immortal. For the most part, he had gotten used to it, but nothing could have prepared him for the end of his relationship with the artist named Nora._

_Jealousy has a way of rearing its ugly head at the wrong time. Felipe, Abe's biggest mistake, couldn't handle that the undead President was finally not miserable. He had plotted a way to destroy everything Abe held dear, except for Nora's nude pastel drawing._

_One rainy afternoon Abe couldn't get a hold of Nora. While wearing a long, protective jacket he trudged his way to her apartment. He eagarly ran up the three flights of stairs. he knew where she left the key and quickly unlocked the door. He needed to clear up the worry that had been ruining his entire day._

_"Nora?" He called. "How come you haven't been answering your phone?"_

_The reasoning left him heartbroken. Felipe was having rough, passionate sex with his woman. Felipe had stolen Nora from him without so much as a word._

_"Oh, Abraham!" Felipe shouted. He stopped what he was doing long enough to acknowledge his ex-lover's presence._

_"What the hell!?" Abe shouted. Instinctively he picked up a sharp object to attack his elder with._

_"This isn't what it looks like!" Nora shouted._

_Abe flashed his eyes in her direction. His stare was worse than death. "Fuck you, Nora! This is between me and Felipe!"_

_"Abe, I'm going to turn her, but if you don't leave right this second I will fucking kill her right in front of you!" Felipe shouted angrily. He stood up naked in some weird glory stance._

_"The hell you will. I will destroy you first."_

_"Hold your tongue before an elder! Leave! Leave now, Abraham! Or you too will meet the true death."_

_That was the last time he saw Nora. He wished it had been the last time he had to see Felipe. He was surprised he was able to love again._

***

Abe was brought back to the feeling of Bronx shaking his shoulders. The reality check was welcomed and much needed. His eyes met Bronx's. Everything was okay.

Abe's brain's small trip down memory lane left him exhausted. He went straight for the red room and crashed on the extremely comfortable black bed. He didn't even bother changing out of his concert clothes. His southern beau was right behind him. He laid down beside him and rubbed his hand up and down his chest.

"I appreciate your hands," Abe laughed.

Bronx smiled. "Then you will appreciate my mouth even more,"

Bronx slid down to Abe's waist. He took off the belt and unzipped the jeans. In no time the long shaft contained in the denim prison was hard and ready. Without warning Bronx wrapped his mouth around Abe's cock. His tiny mouth and small teeth were used to his advantage as he deep throated all of the perfect rod. He moved his head up and down continuously, always flicking his tongue against the tip when he got to the top.

Abe moaned. He shifted his hips in tune with Bronx. Out of instinct or pleasure he reached down and grabbed Bronx by the hair. Bronx took the hands on his head as a cue to go faster. He did so while moving his hands under Abe's back and clawed down the cold skin. The second Bronx's fingernails first touched Abe's skin he went insane. His hard, tingling part of his body was closer to releasing then he had ever felt before. This level of pre-ejaculation was new, exciting, strange on many stages. Bronx flicked the tip one last time before slowly returning to the base of Abraham's large penis. Abe's back arched and he let off in Bronx's mouth.

"That was pretty impressive," Abe laughed when Bronx returned to his level.

"I really only do it because your cum tastes so good," Bronx smirked.

"Oh, you are so funny,"

"Just admit that you love it," Bronx curled his fingers in his lover's hair.

"I love you," Abe said smiling. True love was hard to come by, but he was pretty sure this was the real thing.

"I love you, too," Bronx kissed Abe's cheek and curled up beside him to sleep.

"Well?" Abe knew Bronx still had something to say.

"When you were whispering to the museum lady, what did you say?"

"I am meeting her for coffee tomorrow. No, you can't come. I need you to keep an eye on my special friend."

"What are you going to talk about?"

"I am really not sure yet, my main priority is not getting arrested, which will be a possibility if she doesn't like what she hears from me." Abe explained.

"Don't get raped," Bronx replied in monotone.

"What?"

"When you get arrested, while you are in jail don't get raped."

"You wouldn't bail me out?"

"I don't have that kind of money and Henry is distracted by Samantha. So, don't get raped."

"Nice," Abe said. He playfully punched Bronx's shoulder. The conversation was not allowed to go on. He forced sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle was at the cafe exactly on time. She wanted to get to the bottom of all the weird things Walker Lanes caused. Abe was sitting with two foam cups. One had a latte he purchased for his guest, the other he had filled with blood and perhaps a little expresso. He always preferred white cups to clear glasses, more discreet.

The lovely museum clerk noted that the man she knew as Professor Lanes had shed his rocker gear in exchange for black slacks, black leather shoes, and a white button up shirt. His fedora was also placed on the table in front of him and his suspenders were off his shoulders. She actually liked this look a lot better.

"What are we drinking?" Michelle asked.

Abe had been a total gentleman and pulled the chair out for her. "For you, a non fat double expresso french vanilla latte. I drink something a little, stronger." Abe told her.

"Where should we start, Professor?" Michelle took a sip of her coffee. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Wherever you would like. Ask away. I am yours for the interrogating." Abe followed suit and sipped from his cup.

"Interrogation is such a strong word," Michelle caught a whiff of iron. "Do you smell blood?"

Abe had already decided to be one-hundred percent honest and that's what he did. "Yes, I do smell blood,"

"Do you know where it is coming from?" Michelle was sniffing the air left and right. She reminded Abe of a hungry puppy.

"Yes, I do," He took the lid off his cup. "It is in here. I need to drink it in order to live and I also need to avoid sunlight, but sunscreen has made that a little bit easier. Any more questions?"

"How did you know that Lincoln's axe was in the museum?"

"Because I am the one who put it there during the eighties,"

"I know for a fact that the man who put it there was named Andrew Schnieder," Michelle said blankly. "Not Walker Lanes,"

"I am not just Walker Lanes, but Schnieder as well,"

"You are?"

"Yes, I have other aliases because as I so eloquently told you a moment ago I am an old man. I am a Vampire." Abe explained.

"I don't believe in Vampires,"

Abe opened his mouth. His fangs were out and sharp. "Do you believe in Vampires now?"

"Long canines mean nothing,"

Abe retracted his pretty white fangs. "How about now?"

"Okay, that is a pretty good reason to believe in Vampires,"

"Don't you think?" Abe laughed. "I am an immortal criminal mastermind."

Michelle, the History nerd, was suddenly very interested in everything Abe had to say. Now, she knew why he was able to say so many accurate things from different eras. He had actually expierenced the events first hand.

"How did you get the axe in the first place? Did you steal it from Lincoln?" Michelle asked, her eyes were glued to his.

"What kind of person does that?" Abe asked, trying not to laugh.

"You knew him, didn't you? What kind of man was he like?" Michelle was super excited.

"Lincoln," Abe made a face. "Abe Lincoln...Abraham Lincoln...the President...well, um..."

"Speak, Walker, speak!" Michelle shouted.

"Oy, he was a very tall man," Abe couldn't believe how hard it was to talk about himself.

"If you didn't actually know him its okay,"

"I did, I just don't want to deflate your high regard of 'Honest Abe'," Abe bit his bottom lip. He would have been holding Bronx's hand if he had been there.

"I think I can take it," Michelle took a big gulp of her latte.

"He was a mess, completely tortured, very secretive, did a lot of things behind his wife's back, he loved men almost as much as he loved women, sometimes more. He was a lot of things. Most people claim he was more strange than anything else."

"You must have been really close to him to know that he was actually bisexual. Wow, that is so amazing. Walker, I am so glad I met you. I am even more happy that I found you a little suspcious." Michelle spoke with a very happy air about her.

Abraham Lincoln was sitting right in front of the woman who was obsessed with him. He had to clench his teeth together to avoid spilling out his innermost thoughts. Since he had become a Vampire only four humans had been told anything about his past. Nothing good came for the first two, he was busy trying to protect one, and about to blow what was left of his cover to the last one.

"Are you okay, Walker?" Michelle asked. Abe hadn't noticed she was touching his hand. He had forgotten that she had the hots for him when they were on the island.

"You don't even want to know how many times I wanted to call for a conference or give a speech. Do you even know what it is like to lie and lie and lie until your head feels like it is going to explode? Especially when they keep calling you honest? I would have loved to scream from the top of a rooftop while I was alive and tell them everything."

"What?"

"Can you imagine living life when everyone thinks you are something you're not? When you are in love with someone, but have to hide it? Then to lose them because your wench of a spouse and the weight of the nation? I know how all of that feels. All of it!" The blood running through his veins was boiling.

"Oh my..."

"It wouldn't have been very hard for me to stand in front of my supporters and changed a famous line into 'Four gorgeous men out of the seven I can sleep with'. In fact, if it wasn't for Mary, that might have happened. Everyone was hell bent on driving me crazy."

"...stars!" Michelle's hands were on Abe's shoulders. She looked into his brown eyes with concern. "Abraham, you poor thing."

Abe started to cry, emotional release breaking him. His tears of blood had to be wiped away as they came to avoid attention from the other people drinking coffee. Michelle was tickled pink to be wiping the eyes of her favorite President no matter how crazy any of it sounded.

"Can I keep my axe?" Abe asked through the smothered sobs.

"Yes, you can keep your axe, but only because its yours." Michelle wiped a spear tear off Abe's cheek. Then she brought her finger to her mouth. Right as she went to lick her finger, Abe smacked her hand.

"I suggest you don't do that if you want to live!"

"Will I turn into a Vampire or something?"

"No, you will die a painful death. I've seen it happen, many times, sometimes by accident." Michelle quickly cleaned the blood off her finger. She was going to thank him for saving her at some point.

Abe's phone started ringing. It was Henry. That wasn't a good sign. "Hello,"

"Abe, I need you to come home now," The voice on the phone said sternly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Bronx is missing,"

"You're joking!"

"No, get back here now, Abe!" Henry shouted loud enough for Michelle to hear.

"I'll be there in five,"

"Better make it four," Abe hung up on his maker. He was scared. He had a pretty good feeling of the Vampire who was behind Bronx's disappearance. He knew it was Felipe. It was always Felipe.

"What happened?!" Michelle asked with genuine concern.

"Bronx is missing because my crazy jealous ex can't let me have a happy relationship. So, now I have to go kill him...but first I have to fetch my axe." Abe explained.

"Bronx isn't related to you at all, is he?" Michelle finally figured it out.

"Nope,"

"Lover?"

"Yuuup,"

"Oh my, he's very attractive," Michelle was intending on joining him in battle if Abe was going to let her or not.

"I know, and personally I would like to find him before one of the oldest Vampires I have ever met kills him, or worse," Abe told her as he slid his aviator shades on his face and returned the fedora to the top of his head. He was in a hurry.

"Worse?"

"Vampire,"

"Oh," Abe could tell she wanted to come with him. Her extensive knowledge of him and historical weaponry might have come in handy. He grabbed her arm and ran at Vampire speed. Thankfully, Henry's home wasn't that far away, taking some of the danger out of submitting a human to such conditions.

Henry was waiting outside, Abe's axe already in his hands. Heads were going to roll. Felipe was one of the most hated north American Vampires and most wouldn't mourn over his passing. He had to be stopped.

"Who is this?" Henry asked politely, trying not to disrupt Abe's fragile state.

"This is Michelle. Since I will be battling in hand combat, she is going to wave my precious axe around. She is good. Strong human." Abe explained in a huff.

"Oh, sounds good," Henry handed Michelle the plated blade, despite feeling a bit odd about all of it. Humans were not supposed to get involved. Bad things happened when they did.

"Where are Sam and Emma?"

"Tracking Bronx's scent, shall we follow?"

"We shall," The two Vampires and the super strong human took off. They had a pretty good idea of where a crazed fanger would hide a hostage, especially one with a thing for historical cities and figures.


	7. My Country, Tis Of Thee... Bloody Misery

The other two Vampires met up with them when they arrived at the historical fort on the mainlands. Felipe had men surrounding the structure.

"He is definitely in there," Samantha told them.

"We would have killed his guards, but they are human," Emma Lynne added.

"You guys are badass Vampires and you can't take down some silly humans?" Michelle asked.

"We only kill humans who deserve it. Speaking of humans, who the hell are you?" Samantha asked, taking her rightful place beside Henry Sturges.

"I can smell them both...boy, oh, boy when I get my hands on that son of a bitch..." Abe muttered in a fury of wicked anger.

"Hold back, or he will kill Bronx," Henry told his progeny.

"You just don't get it, do you? Felipe is breaking one of the biggest rules in the book! Bronx is my human!" Abe fell to his knees. "Bronx is my human!" He threw his head in his hands. This was the worst possible scenario. If he lost it, fell off the rails, his kind could be exposed.

A tall, black female Vampire approached the small group. Her flowing ebony hair was catching in the wind and even though it was scorching hot outside she was wearing a black suit with pantyhose. She had on sunglasses and was holding a traditional black umbrella. She was a young Vamp.

"Abraham," Her pretty voice broke the silence.

Abe looked up, thankful his aviators were on. "Nora,"

"It looks to me like you are in quite a pickle," She held out her hand.

"Your Felipe's child, I am in a pickle because of your maker," Abe accepted her help and rose to his feet.

"I don't run with Felipe anymore. He destroyed my god damn life. I lost the one thing that was good for me over a promise and some drinks. Both fell through. I know Felipe, as well as you, maybe I can help." Nora told her former lover. He was still the love of her life.

"You want to help me end him? Get us past the guards. I don't care how you do it. I just want it done."

"Alright. You look good by the way. I've missed you." Nora smiled lightly.

"You too. The same." Abe said with no expression at all. He had a good relationship. If everything worked out he still would. He wasn't going to let anything mess that up.

Nora stripped off her jacket. She handed it to Abe who took it hesitantly. She smiled and jumped up the wall of the fort. That was just one of the advantages of being a long legged Vampire.

Once inside the walls Nora killed on sight. Vampire heads were ripped off, three wolves were shattered, and at least a dozen glamoured humans would not see another day. There was plenty of carnage, but she would do anything for Abe.

She finally found the building where Felipe was. It was the only area not surrounded by his henchmen. Since she was one of the few Vampires made from untainted bloodlines she had the ability to render herself invisible if she moved fast enough. Felipe noticed she had joined them.

Bronx was tied to an authentic colonial chair that Nora assumed she could break rather easily. As she went to snap the leg a stake came down into her chest. Her invisibility was gone and her maker felt the loss of a child from the buckling pain.

"Nora, you stupid fucking negro!" Felipe shouted loud enough for Vampires in the nearby area to hear.

"Felipe, I know why you turned me and I know why you took the human, but you will never win. He is twice the Vampire you will ever be." Nora grumbled in her dying moments.

"I can't wait until you die!" Felipe screamed.

"Bronx, tell Abraham I never stopped loving him. And you need to love him with all of your heart because that is what he deserves. I couldn't do that for him, but you can." Nora gasped. "ABRAHAM!"

That was the moment that the beautiful artist, Nora died the true death. Her body dissolved into a pile of goo. It took longer because she was so young, but she completed her task. Bronx stared at the red gunk and clothes on the floor. He had never actually seen a Vampire die before. Unfortunately, that wasn't the one he wanted to see die.

Felipe grabbed Bronx by the hair and forced him to make eye contact. He got a little bit of his blood on his finger. He kissed Bronx's arm and took a sip of the sweet southerner's blood. Then he jammed his finger into Bronx's mouth, forcing him to drink a fatal amount equivalent of poison.

_Sunshine, honey, and wheat..._

Emma Lynne and Samantha busted in. By now what was left of Felipe's army had gathered around the small building containing the hostage. These leftovers were all Vampires, they wouldn't feel bad ending their lives. The two women were joined by Henry and Michelle. While the blond museum lady whipped around the heavy axe, the three undead creatures resorted to using their strength to fight.

"Henry, Emma, Samantha, and a human bitch...OH MY!" Felipe said with fake fear and over dramatic shivering. "Where or where is the giant axe man!? Ohhhhhh....Great Emancipator? Why don't you go get your stovetop hat and pull up your big boy breeches cause I am ready for a fight? Get your big gay ass out here!"

The hostage was freed before Felipe could say another word. He wasn't too mad because he already gave him his blood and Abe didn't know that.

Abe tapped Felipe's shoulder. "Were you looking for me?"

"I am always looking for you," Felipe gave Abe a half smile and prepared for combat. "I'll always be there to squash you like a bug and watch you squirm."

"That ends today," Abe pulled an switchblade out of his back pocket and slid it into the hand of Bronx. The weakened Bronx stabbed it into Felipe only to stun him. Blood poured out of the ancient's eyes, nose, ears, and mouth rapidly.

"I don't want to die like this, but I will die without you!" Felipe begged for feign forgiveness that he wasn't going to get.

"THEN DIE!" Abe screamed. He beheaded the man who caused him so much grief. Michelle had handed his trusty axe just in time. A pile of goo was all that remained.

Abe wrapped an arm around Bronx and headed out. "Let's blow this joint!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bronx hung out with Vampires. People who hung out with Vampires asked for death. In his head he always welcomed death. He expected it to come for him when he least expected it. Bronx had always known he would die young, it never bothered him. He just hadn't thought he would fall in love before then. Initially, Bronx did everything in his power to keep Abe from finding out about what Felipe had done. As each hour passed that became increasingly harder to do. Abe had seen such a thing happen to many people over his lifetime. Bronx's diminishing health was not as deceptive as he had hoped.

Abraham was an unstable Vampire. From the night he was turned he had tried to stay away from humans, especially the ones who were drawn to him because of what he was. Humans were fragile. Humans often died from complications beyond the control of any doctors. Abraham wasn't going to ruin his life by falling for a human, but he did and now he was going to lose this one.

During one time the Vampire race believed that they should populate the world with their kind. Times had changed. They wanted population control. To make a new Vampire the prospective maker had to get permission from an authority figure before their intended progeny could be turned. The process could take weeks, something they didn't have. Good thing Henry was an authority figure.

Abe was pacing back and forth by Bronx's bedroom door. Henry was standing still against the wall beside him. "Let me turn him before he actually dies. The death he will experience is worse than anything I can imagine."

"Bronx is not Vampire material,"

"Says who!?" Abe screamed and stormed off into the bathroom.

"Says I!" Henry shouted at no one.

Typically speaking a Vampire didn't have a legitimate need to take a shower, but Abe intended to anyways. He turned the water on, not altering the temperature much. He only needed to clear his head. His bloody clothes from the Felipe incident were thrown on the floor. He stepped into the stream of water and let it wash over his icy cold body. He pulled the curtain closed and tried to relax. It had been a very long time since he needed a shower. Most Vampires found that to be a benefit, he couldn't have cared otherwise. Still, it felt good to feel the streams on his face. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his hair. He felt the length and decided he was to cut it when all was said and done. It didn't suit him anyways.

After he rinsed his hair he smoothed conditioner through it. It gave him a chance to relax and let it sit. Abe even went as far as washing his long, lanky frame. The bar of soap in the guest bathroom was red and even smelled like blood. He realized after getting it wet that it was made from blood, at least in part.

The door opened. He prayed to the god he no longer believed in that the person who entered was not Henry.

"Abe, is that you?" Samantha asked. He wasn't sure if having her enter was any better since she was the female equivalent of his maker.

"It is," Abe answered in monotone.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower and doing my best not to kill Henry," Abe's voice shifted in its tone. Samantha could tell he was angry.

"Why would you kill Henry?" She asked.

"Because he is a terrible Vampire," Abe grumbled and put his face under the water.

"What happened?" Samantha honestly didn't know the reasoning.

"Bronx is dying because of Felipe. Henry won't let me save the man I love. I can't go on without him, Sam. I can't." Abe explained.

"Can you find another human?" Samantha asked.

Abe pulled back the curtain so he could see the bimbo. "No! I love him! I don't want any other human! I want him. Alive or undead, but not dead!"

"Then turn him against Henry's will," Samantha suggested.

"You won't tell him?"

"No," Samantha laughed. "I believe in a thing called love."

"That's fantastic," Abe smiled.

"Now, do you mind covering yourself because even though you have a nice body and sexy hip bones, I don't want to see it." Samantha did want to see, but she didn't want to be tempted while she was with Henry.

"I'm gonna go make me a Vampyr!" Abe shouted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry opened Bronx's bedroom door. Bronx wasn't there. His things were still in there place, but it seemed as if he hadn't been there.

"Dammit Abraham!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abraham took Bronx back to the island. Poor Bronx was suffering from hallucinations and a lack of breath. Seeing his eyes roll back into his head, then come back and look right at him hurt Abe. It reminded him of his mother's violent death.

Lots of people on the boat could see how strange the pair looked. A very tall man with aviator shades trying to block the sun and a very sick looking man holding on to the taller one for dear life. Abe didn't care. He just wanted to get to the island. There might have been more Vampires on the island than he wanted, but Michelle was the only person he needed to see. When the boat pulled into port Abe ran ahead of everyone with Bronx hardly able to keep up.

The museum was a street over from the dock so he had to move fast. He only stopped to give Bronx a sip of water and text Michelle.

_I ask this final favor. Shut down the museum. I am coming. Let me in the back. -A_

He arrived at the back door of the museum in less than five minutes. He assumed he was moving faster than he had previously thought. Michelle quickly opened the door and lead the odd pair inside. They went up the stairs and used the large display bedroom. Abe laid Bronx on the bed. It felt good to be out of the hot sun, but even better to have the feverish Bronx not pressed up against him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Michelle asked in fear.

"Get some cold water and rags or whatever else you have. I am about to do something that may ruin this white bedspread, do you have a replacement?" Abe asked his only human friend.

"I have a replacement on the third floor. What are you going to do? What happened to him?" Michelle came back into the room rapidly with a ripped up shirt and ice cold water bottles.

"Remember when I told you drinking a small amount of Vampire blood could kill you?" Abe asked as he directed Michelle to wipe Bronx down with the makeshift cloths. She nodded.

"That is what Felipe did to him when he took him hostage," Abe explained.

"Then what are you going to do about it, exactly?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Turn him," Abe said very simply.

"I thought you said that was a fate worse than death,"

"Losing him would be a much harder pill to swallow," Abe was holding Bronx's arm. He kissed his wrist causing the vein to raise to the top. Weakly, Bronx reached up and placed his hand against Abe's cheek.

"Its okay, Abraham, you can let me go," Red tears ran down Abe's face. That was the last thing he wanted to hear out of the man he loved.

"Don't you dare leave me, Bronxen!" His fangs were out and he sank them into Bronx. The pain from being drained threw Bronx into convulsions. Michelle's heart hurt to see such a strange event occur right in front of her. Blood spilled on the sheets, Bronx's heart was slowing.

Abe stopped drinking. He took his own wrist and bit a hole that would allow his blood to flow through. The crunching sound of his fangs connecting with his skin made Michelle and the almost dead Bronx cringe. He placed his bleeding wrist against Bronx's mouth. Bronx shook his head, trying to refuse, but Abe wasn't going to have any of that. He opened Bronx's mouth and let the blood drip inside.

"Can I reopen yet?" Michelle asked.

"No, you must remain people free until tomorrow when we come down the stairs,"

"Okay deal, but you owe me,"

"You will be justly compensated for the money you lose today, I promise." Abe crawled into bed with Bronx. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled the covers over their hands.

 _Sunshine, honey, and wheat...no more_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry had always known his first Vampire child was more defiant than expected. He was a strong willed human and an even stronger Vampire. That's why it wasn't hard to find him. They were more alike than Abe knew.

"Michelle, where is my son?" Henry asked after he busted in the converted home. It had been a while since he really referred to Abe as his son.

"He is up stairs, wait, which one is your son?" Michelle asked.

"Abraham," Henry said as he ran up to the second story.

"You are his father?" Michelle was amazed. "

Not in the literal sense. That is just what a Vampire calls the one he makes. It is a term of affection. He is like a son to me because he shares my blood and I have known him for most of his life." Henry explained, speaking so fast the words almost blended together.

Henry saw the bed where Abe and Bronx were asleep. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I told him not to make Bronx, but he did it anyways,"

"But they are in love,"

Henry smiled. "I know," He pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to look at the beautiful vintage ring inside. Then he placed the box, once again closed, on the pillow where Abe's head was resting.

"What is that?" Michelle asked.

"A beautiful ring, owned by a queen. Its blue, Bronx likes blue."

"You want them together?"

"I do. One day, Abraham and I will have to stand before the authority of all Vampires, but until that day comes I want them to be happy, especially since our album comes out next month." Henry smiled. He took the covers off of Abe's head and kissed his cheek. Then he replaced the covers, turned away, and left for the mainland.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bronx, the new baby Vampire, awoke in the afternoon the next day. He couldn't remember how he got into the bed he was lying in, but he knew he felt different. He should have been dead by now. One thing was certain, he was incredibly hungry.

He looked to his right and saw a sleeping Abraham beside him. There was dried blood on the corners of his mouth. He could smell the sweet iron on Abe's lip. He leaned in and kissed him. The taste drove him wild and he licked the remaining stains off.

Abe woke up from the strange sensation of having his face licked. He sat up and looked at the healthy appearing Bronx. Bronx's fangs ripped out for the first time. The transition had been a complete success.

"You made me," Bronx said touching his fangs. "You could have let me die. I was ready to die."

Abe took Bronx into a tight embrace. "I wasn't ready for you to die. I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. That would have destroyed Henry's plan for Stake of Destruction. I love you, so I made a choice."

"What is this?" Bronx picked up the tiny ring box that had been resting on the pillow.

"I can honestly say I do not know," Abe looked at the box he swore he had seen before, but it didn't belong to him.

"Are you sure?" Bronx opened it to reveal the blue ring. "I don't know if I believe you."

He turned the box so Abe could see. Abe knew who put the ring on the pillow. He was glad he did. "You got me,"

Bronx put the ring on. "I love this ring,"

"That must mean you are going to marry me," Abe smiled.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I am kinda mad at you and that I am really hungry." Bronx and Abe shared a passionate kiss.

They got out of the bed and walked down the stairs. They opened up the black umbrella and waved goodbye to Michelle. It was time for a hunt.

"We will get you some good, fresh blood for your first time," Abe told his new fiance as they walked down the street with their umbrella that actually came in handy, for it had started to rain.

"Think we can find a blond bimbo in a tight t-shirt?" Bronx gave Abe a fangy smile.

"I'm walking next to one," Abe laughed.

Bronx lightly pushed his lover. "Fucking high-larious,"

"Wait till you have sex as a Vampire," Abe chuckled as he moved a hand down to Bronx's ass.

"Why?"

"Because it will blow your mind," Abe threw his fist up in the air and wrapped his arm around Bronx. It was a very Breakfast Club moment for the two of them.


End file.
